


Where's Jack?

by Sulla



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Canon Relationship, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title</b>:  Where's Jack?<br/><b>Author Name</b>:  Sulla<br/><b>Recipiant</b>: Snakeling<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Jack/Ianto<br/><b>Summary:</b>  Chronicling the ups and downs (and ins and outs) of Jack and Ianto's relationship over the course of season one.<br/><b>Rating: </b>  NC-17<br/><b>Disclaimer: </b>  I do not own these characters, and make no profit from their use in this story.<br/><b>Warnings:</b>  very (<i>very</i>) graphic m/m sex<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 5, 341</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Jack?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for a challenge/exchange, so I hope it's what it's supposed to be! It was certainly fun to write :-D

*****

*five minutes in*

The first time Ianto Jones had any kind of sexual contact with Captain Jack Harkness was the night that they caught the pterodactyl. When the Captain had fallen on him, and he had subsequently gotten the job he wanted, Ianto tried to cut it short right then, to call it a night. He had felt the physical evidence of the Captain's desire for him, and the man had no doubt felt his own in return. But he had achieved his aim, he had secured the job that he needed to save his love's life, and he was knackered. It was dangerous to deal with a man as worldly and simply _aware_ as Harkness was when one was so bone-numbingly tired.

However well-intentioned his escape might have been, it did not go as planned. When he tried to leave the hanger and make his way back to his rental car, the Captain followed him. Followed him and pushed his back up against the car with the sheer closeness of his body. All this time, however, he never once actually touched Ianto, and never said another word. They held that position for what felt like ages, until Ianto found himself desperately wanting to touch the man. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath and suddenly found himself feeling the soft puff of breath on his lips, and he was engulfed in that exotic scent that the Captain seemed to exude. _Fifty-first century pheromones_, he had said. What was he to make of that statement?

Finally, unable to take it any more, Ianto leaned forwards and closed the distance between their lips. The first touch was electric. Their lips touched gently, tentatively, and when the tip of the Captain's tongue darted out to seek entrance to Ianto's mouth, he couldn't help but moan softly and part his lips just a little. One small swipe and the man was in. He thoroughly explored Ianto's mouth, getting into every little crevice and making his personal acquaintance with each one.

Ianto had never kissed a man before, but if this was what it was always like, maybe he had been batting for the wrong team.

_No no no!_ Ianto ripped his lips away from his new boss's and muttering a quick and very polite apology with promises to appear to work the next morning, he manoeuvred himself into the driver's seat of his car and drove away as quickly as he could. He hazarded a glance in the rear view mirror just once and his heart skipped a beat at the handsome figure Jack Harkness cut standing there watching him leave.

_Oh, I am in so much trouble._

*****

*five days in*

Hearing the cog-wheel door shut for the third time that evening as the last of the team left for the night, Ianto busied himself in the kitchen, preparing a final cup of coffee for the Captain. It wasn't long before he felt a presence behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and he swore that he could actually feel Jack's gaze on his back. It was one of the disconcerting things about working with the enigmatic man – every look he sent your way felt laden with heavy meaning.

Ianto had finally managed to get Lisa into the Hub two nights ago, and the stress of maintaining the lie of his existence was already starting to get to him. He knew that he was going to have to up the ante with the Captain – he was simply too observant for Ianto's good. Distracting him was going to be difficult, but keeping Lisa safe was his priority.

Without turning around, he said "Good evening, sir. I'll have your coffee ready in a

"No rush," said the Captain from behind him, "take your time to work your magic."

"Done and done, sir," Ianto replied, moving to fetch the milk to mix the drink the way Jack liked it. He had barely taken a half-step away when he felt hands on his hips, first one, and then the other on the opposite hip as well. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the hands holding him. They were large and well-formed, and if Ianto didn't know better, he'd say that the Captain took very good care of his hands. He looked like he had come fresh from a manicure...

The hands put gentle but firm pressure on one side of his hips, urging him to turn away from his milling thoughts and face his boss, which, due to his rapidly-filling cock, was the last thing he wanted to do. He sucked it up, however, and rotating around he met Jack's eyes. He was aware that he must be blushing, but it couldn't be helped.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

Jacks eyes, which had strayed to Ianto's torso, bounced back up to meet his. "Ianto, are you all right with this?"

Ianto took a shuddering breath. "All right with what, sir?"

The hands on his hips squeezed gently. "With this." Then he took Ianto's hand and placed it on the front of his own trousers. Ianto could feel what seemed to be a large steel bar straining against his hand. "And with this."

Finally. Ianto was frankly relieved, if a little shocked. He had been wondering for days how to get closer to the Captain to create sufficient distraction from his activities in the basement, yet had been stalled on how to initiate physical contact. Jack seemed to have taken care of the problem. Now Ianto just had to follow through to keep Jack's attention.

Keeping his hand where it was, even after Jack let it go, Ianto said, "I'm perfectly alright with it, sir. Would you like me to help you with that?" He punctuated this last with a light squeeze.

"Mmm, only if you let me help you with _this_." Jack's hand had reached to Ianto's own erection and gave it a squeeze in return. Ianto swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Good," Jack returned, and then Ianto was treated to another of those soul-scorching Jack Harkness kisses. The older man pushed Ianto back up against the kitchen counter and leaned into the kiss while fumbling with Ianto's fly, quickly slipping Ianto's cock out into the cool air, leaving his trousers around his thighs, making the younger man gasp at the temperature change on his heated flesh. Jack then pulled his own cock out just enough to be free of the cloth, and moving even closer he held the two of them together in one hand.

"Oh my god," moaned Ianto. He looked down at the rigid column of flesh held so tightly against his, watching a drop of clear fluid form at the tip. It was both longer and thicker than his own cock, even though he knew he himself had nothing to be ashamed of. God, it seemed as though everything about Jack was larger than life. Ianto wanted nothing more than to feel that length against every part of his body.

As if the Captain had heard his thoughts, he dropped his hand and pulled Ianto flush against him, digging his cock into the younger man's hip, thrusting hard against his body. Ianto was panting with desire at this point and allowed his hands to come around and cup Jack's buttocks to urge him to thrust harder.

That's when Jack took him by the shoulders and turned him around, bracing him against the kitchen counter. He rummaged around in his trouser pockets and pulled out a small tube and laid it aside. Finally he let the trousers fall to the floor and stepped out of them, helping Ianto to do the same.

Ianto felt consumed. The Captain was kissing and licking the nape of his neck, his fingers were coming around and tweaking his nipples, and he felt Jack's impressively sized erection resting in the crease between his buttocks. One of the hands on his nipples dropped again to his cock, and Jack began stroking him just the way he liked it – long pulls on the shaft, short tugs on the head. The only thing that would make it better would be... and yes, Jack was leaning over the pick up the tube of lubricant again. Ianto watched as the man slathered his hands well with the stuff before slicking both his and Ianto's cock with it.

When Jack pulled away this time it was only to get close again. Ianto felt his arse cheeks being spread, and he couldn't stop a gasp of nervousness from escaping. Wasn't this a little fast?

"Shh, Ianto, don't worry. I just want to slide against you, okay? I promise I won't do anything you don't want," soothed the Captain. Yes, that was it. Jack was definitely reading Ianto's thoughts.

"Yes sir, that's fine sir," Ianto replied, barely getting the words out.

Jack rested his slippery cock deeply into the crease between Ianto's buttocks, and then used his hands to push the cheeks together, forming a tunnel of sorts for his cock to fuck. With each gliding thrust Ianto could feel first the head and then the rest of the length of Jack's shaft sliding over his arsehole, so close and yet so far.

Jack contented himself with this for awhile, keeping Ianto busy with long strokes to his cock and extensive fondling of his balls. Shortly, however, Jack began to pant and his thrusting became somewhat erratic.

"Ianto... I want to come on your arse. Let me?" he asked between breaths.

Ianto swallowed thickly before answering, actually a little shocked that Jack had asked. "... yes sir, feel free."

"Good man," Jack replied, and with three or four more shuddering thrusts he groaned quietly. Ianto felt the patter of warm semen landing on his buttocks, smearing between his cheeks and generally making everything a hell of a lot more slippery down there.

So, thought Ianto, is that it? But before he could voice this thought, Jack had dropped onto his knees behind him, and the cock that had been between his cheeks was now replaced by the Captain's tongue. Jack licked up every trace of semen on Ianto's arse; he delved into the crease, bringing his tongue to a point and pushing some of his own come into Ianto's hole.

"Oh my god," panted the younger man. The only thing he had ever had up his arse had been a thermometer when he was a small child. This certainly felt a whole lot better. He had to restrain himself from grinding back onto Jack's face.

Jack roughly gripped his hips and turned Ianto around, immediately taking the younger man's cock into his mouth, sucking him in right down to the root and then pulling back to suckle on the head. This...this was heaven. The unholy heat and wetness of Jack's mouth, the undoubted experience and talent of the man, all of this came together to hand Ianto the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life. It seemed to go on forever, and the Captain held him in his mouth and swallowed every last bit of his come, not letting him go until his cock was softening back into its flaccid state. When he did let go, Ianto slumped back against the counter, exhausted.

Ianto felt as if he had just run a marathon. Was sex with the Captain always like this? Was this going to keep him adequately distracted? And how on earth could Ianto allow himself to enjoy it so much when poor Lisa was down in the basement, wracked with pain?

*****

*three months in*

The light in Jack's office was low, but not so low that Ianto Jones couldn't watch avidly as a large translucent drop of pre-cum oozed from the slit of his lover's cock. Even here, on his knees, half under a desk and barely past what mostly people would consider business hours, Ianto couldn't resist playing his usual silent game with himself, seeing just how long he could hold back from giving in to temptation and licking the liquid up. Holding his greed steady, he gave Jack's cock several long, slow pulls with one hand. Noting the growing size of the droplet, Ianto licked his lips as it welled and spilled over, tracing a long, silvery line down the reddened shaft, nearly reaching his busily stroking fingers. Never one for allowing even the slightest mess to materialize, Ianto gave in and lapped up the liquid, relishing the sharp, salty taste that exploded onto his tongue.

Jack's low growl as Ianto licked him morphed into an even lower snarl. "Yessss. You know what I like, Ianto. Open up for me."

Flashing his eyes up at the Captain's flushed face for a quick moment, Ianto did as he was told and opened his mouth wide, taking in as much of Jack's cock as he could. One large hand appeared on the right side of his head, and relaxing his throat, Ianto happily resigned himself to what he was sure was going to be a serious face-fucking. His knees ached from the length of time he had already spent naked on the floor between Jack's legs. When a second hand joined the first on the opposite side of his head, and Jack began to thrust strongly and deeply into his throat, the wet clicking and gurgling sounds that came from his own mouth made him flush in delicious embarrassment, as did the long strings of saliva hanging from his lips that were being formed by the driving action taking place. His own hands now free, Ianto stroked Jack's thigh with one while the other tugged fiercely at his own cock, pausing every few moments to pull gently on his balls.

Suddenly Ianto felt one of Jack's hands move to grip the hair on the back of his head, pulling him off the Captain's cock with a loud sucking noise. Simultaneously mortified and turned on beyond belief, he kept his eyes locked on Jack's as the older man gave his own cock several short pulls and with an almighty groan spewed semen wetly all over Ianto's face. Streaks of come sprayed his cheeks and nose, and one fat blob landed squarely in his lashes of his left eye. Each spurt was accompanied by a loud grunt, and Ianto found himself hurtling towards his own orgasm.

"Do it, Ianto. I want you to come, right. fucking. now." Jack's voice was a command to be obeyed without question or thought.

Always a man who followed the orders of his superiors faultlessly, Ianto emptied the contents of his scrotum onto the spotlessly clean floor. And damn it, he knew exactly who was going to have to clean that up.

*****

 

*four months in*

Ianto was spending another night late at work. In spite of the fact that this was where Lisa had died, working was the only thing that kept his mind busy. His four week suspension was over, and he was thankful to have something to do other than relive past horrors in his mind. He was quite frankly gob-smacked that Jack had not had him killed or at least ret-conned after what he had done. But Ianto had never claimed to understand the man, who to his own team remained an intensely puzzling enigma.

He missed his times with Jack. During the agonizing months of living that double life with Lisa in the basement, his activities with Jack were the only way he could get some real release. He could lose himself with Jack, and just let his body be taken over and used in the most delicious ways. Unfortunately, however, Jack's leniency in the whole cyber debacle did not extend to inviting Ianto back into his bed. So Ianto was more alone that he had been for years, and he regretted it.

Ianto was researching weather patterns when he heard movement in Jack's office. As it was well past 2am, this was unusual; Jack never slept much, but he was pretty much guaranteed to be in his quarters from midnight to 4:30, unless circumstances called for him to be elsewhere.

"You shouldn't be here," said Jack when he saw him.

"Neither should you," Ianto replied, and looked away. He moved off to check several programs he had running at Tosh's workstation, and didn't hear it when the Captain came up behind him. A hand touched his shoulder. This was the first time Jack had touched him since the day Lisa died. It felt significant in a way that nothing else did.

*****

*five months in*

The night Jack did invite him back into his bed was the night of the cannibals. Ianto knew it was probably just out of sympathy, but he needed human contact desperately, so he didn't question Jack's motives and took what was offered.

Jack brought him down into his living quarters under his office, the first time Ianto had been there for a non-work-related reason. He laid Ianto's trembling body out on his camp bed, kneeled beside him and undressed him slowly, caressing each bit of skin he revealed with both his fingers and lips, trying to chase the frightening memories away.

It was a simple blowjob, as blowjobs went. Jack brought him to climax fast and hard, and left him to sleep off the post-coital haze as well as the adrenalin crash. Ianto fell asleep before Jack came back. When Ianto woke up in the early hours of the morning, Jack was spooned up against his back on the narrow bed, one arm around his waist. He went back to sleep, content.

*****

*eight months in*

Ianto loved his stopwatch. Today had been the roughest in any of the team's memory – seeing a co-worker die is hard, but seeing them die twice is beyond anyone's endurance. Anything he could do to take his and Jack's mind off of Susie would be a blessing. So, Ianto made sure that the Hub was deserted before putting his challenge to Jack.

"Let me get this straight. You tie me up, and see how long it takes me to break free, find you, and fuck you into the nearest surface. Is that right?"

Ianto smirked. "You have it in one."

"Oh, you're so going down, baby."

"Big talk. Sit here, Captain, and we'll get this started."

Tying Jack up took longer than he had anticipated, but when he drew back, he knew that he'd done a good job. He had started with simple handcuffs, binding Jack's hands behind him. Then he'd had him sit in his office chair and tied his feet and torso in place with nylon rope. Lastly, he wrapped nearly an entire roll of duct tape around him. How Jack was going to get out of this, he didn't know. But he'd come back in an hour and untie him if he couldn't, and told Jack as much.

The Captain looked unimpressed, unruffled and supremely confidant, "Whatever. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think," he replied with a smirk.

Ianto left the room with a wave over his shoulder and made his way down to the archives. He decided to hide in the one area of the archives that was the hardest to get to, which no one _wanted_ to get to because it was box upon box of expense accounts. It was obvious that no one had been anywhere near this section for quite some time – the dust was undisturbed and the lights overhead were flickering and definitely needed replacing.

Ianto grabbed a broom from another section of the archives and swept himself out a place for him to sit and placed a handkerchief on the bare floor. He sat cross-legged and waited for the Captain to come find him, thinking of the delights that awaited him when that moment came with a small smile on his distracted face.

After some forty minutes, Ianto was beginning to wonder if he'd tied Jack up a little too well. He was quite frankly bored, and to waste the last 20 minutes before he went to release his boss, he pulled out a filthy file folder from the top row of the stacks, one jammed into the space between the upper row of the books and the ceiling. He was about to look for a more appropriate place to put the file, perhaps actually _in_ the bookcase like it was meant to be, when a photo fell from it and hit the floor at Ianto's feet. He bent to pick it up.

It was a black and white photo of Jack. In a First World War uniform.

Ianto peered at this interesting item. Perhaps Jack had his photo taken at one of those places that does period photos? Maybe he was in a play? Maybe he just got his jollies by engaging in fancy-dress antics? Ianto chuckled quietly to himself. They all knew how much he liked his RAF greatcoat. This must be something like that. He opened the binder to replace the photo and was slapped in the face by a Torchwood document that was dated 1915 and described the work of the freelance field agent Jack Harkness.

This document was quite obviously legitimate. The aging was right, the colouring of the paper, even the _smell_ was right. Heart beating rapidly in his throat, feeling like his eyes were going to pop out of his head, Ianto leafed through the file, finding more photos from throughout the 20th century, and two from the late 1800s. All were Jack, all were accompanied by reports on Jack's work for Torchwood throughout the years. Ianto didn't know what to make of it. He turned to one page near the back of the file, and read "Torchwood field agent Jack Harkness was once again found to be operating covertly and out of Torchwood jurisdiction to set in place enquiries to find the target known as 'the doctor'..."

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ianto jumped a mile, complete with an undignified yelp, and nearly dropped the file. He staggered in an ungainly manner to keep that from happening, and when he'd regained his equilibrium he turned to find Jack standing at the end of the stack staring at him with a look the like of which he had not seen since the night Lisa died. He was rather dishevelled, and there was a piece of duct tape stuck to the bottom of his boot. Ianto straightened his tie and tried to look as dignified as he could.

"Sir, I didn't hear you. Did you have trouble getting out of..."

"I said what. are. you. doing."

Ianto looked at Jack's face which looked like it was an inch away from contorting in rage, and then at the file in his hands and frowned. Shit. Maybe this file hadn't just been misplaced over here.

"Uh, well I was just -"

"You were just what? Snooping? Digging into my background? I trusted you with the archives and this is how you betray my trust?" By this point, Jack was actually snarling.

"But...but sir, I wasn't looking for it, I just found it!"

"Right," Jack marched forwards and roughly snatched the file from Ianto's hands.

"In the future, don't stick your nose where it's not wanted. And don't you dare speak a single word about any of this with the rest of the team," Jack added, with an air of chilling menace, barely restrained.

Ianto was at this point beginning to feel seriously pissed off. "I'm 100% serious here, sir. I did not look for that file. I would never intentionally violate your trust in me."

Jack snorted in response, and started to say something more but Ianto cut him off. "I wouldn't. You know everything there is to know about me. You know about Lisa, about that shoplifting charge – hell, you even know - in far too much detail, I might add - how I lost my virginity. Both virginities. And in return, I know nothing of you. If we're talking about trust, you've got to know that while it may not be true for Captain Jack Harkness, the _rest_ of the world considers trust a two-way street!"

"I am the head of Torchwood! It is my job to know everything there is to know about my staff! You have no right to know anything about me beyond what I choose to tell you!" Jack roared.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jack, and maybe someday it will be true," spat Ianto.

They stood glaring at each other, squared off like a couple of gunfighters in the American old west, chests heaving with the weight of their ire, when suddenly something in them simultaneously clicked. In perfect synchronicity they stepped forward, their mouths coming together in a kiss that could only be described as violent. Teeth clashed together, lips sought to devour rather than to taste. Ianto had his hands in the Captain's hair, clenching great handfuls of it, dragging Jack down into the kiss.

Ianto was aware of Jack stuffing the file haphazardly between two levels of the closest tier of shelves, and then both of the Captain's hand plunged into Ianto's own hair, returning the fierce pulling – quite a feat considering how short the hair in question was. Jack backed him up against the stacks, wrapping one of his legs around Ianto and pulling their hips together. Hardness strained against hardness and the men began to seriously hump each other.

When Jack pulled back to take Ianto by the shoulders, turn him and brace him face-first against the stack, Ianto finally decided he'd had enough. Using the momentum of the turn, and taking advantage of simple surprise, Ianto grabbed Jack and whirled him, bending him over slightly and placing him the way Jack had just meant to put him. Jack snarled and tried to struggle back against him, but Ianto had him well and truly pinned; the pressure of Jack's shapely arse digging into Ianto's cock was glorious and he rutted hard against his boss' body.

Suddenly Jack stilled and, panting, whispered just two words. "Do it."

Ianto didn't have to be told twice. He quickly undid Jack's belt and let the man's trousers and briefs drop to the dusty floor about his ankles. He gave the Captain's cock a couple of sharp pulls, making him gasp at the sensation. Ianto then opened his own trousers just enough to release his aching cock, and taking the rigid length in hand, he moved closer to Jack's arse. He then proceeded to slap the Captain with the length, first one cheek and then the other. The smacking sounds were loud in the silent archives, and Jack's lustful moan even louder. Ianto then traced the tip of his cock, already leaking with a generous drop of pre-cum, up and down the crease of Jack's buttocks.

Ianto realised that if he didn't hold back, he was either going to plunge into his boss unprepared or even come right there all over his arse just from the contact. And while he'd enjoyed having that done to himself, Ianto wanted something more.

Using his body weight to keep Jack pinned against the dusty stacks, Ianto rummaged around in his trouser pockets for the tube of lubricant that he had taken to carrying around with him in the Hub. He coated his cock with the slippery substance before slipping three of his slick fingers into his boss's tight arsehole.

"Fuck," exclaimed the Captain, panting hard. "Just do it, I don't need prepping."

"Are you..." Ianto began doubtfully.

"Just fucking do it!"

Ianto growled aloud, his anger from before surging to the surface of his mind with a rush of heat. "Fine," he bit out, and spreading the Captain's cheeks, he shoved with a considerable degree of force past Jack's clenching anus to sheath his entire cock in the man's rectum.

Jack audibly bit back a howl, and Ianto was unable to keep in a grunt of shear pleasure as the heat of the Captain's body threatened to overwhelm him. He could feel every bit of it, and relished it for what it was. Tight, hot, slick walls compressing every millimetre of his cock; the feel of his balls pressed up against Jack's body, the muscles of the larger man's shoulders trembling beneath his hands even through his clothes; the quiet grunts Jack voiced as his body attempted to adjust to the intrusion.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto went from stillness directly into a powerful rhythm, withdrawing from Jack's arse until only the head of his cock was held inside the Captain's body, and then slamming back into place, relishing the slick smack of his balls hitting Jack's skin. He quickly built a hard and punishing tempo, and Jack let loose a soul-stripping moan which was broken by Ianto's movement, the sound stuttering out with a cadence that was all too familiar.

"Ianto...fuck..." whispered Jack, and in response Ianto slapped the Captain's arse, causing the tunnel which gripped his cock to tighten almost unbearably. This pleased Ianto so much that he tried it again, and yet again, until he was doing it with every withdrawal of his cock, the tightness on the way out each time almost killing him with pleasure. Underneath him, Jack dropped a hand down to wank himself off, rhythmically grinding his arse back to be impaled anew on his subordinate's driving cock.

Ianto realized that he was getting close, and batting Jack's hand away from his own cock, he took the Captain's length in hand and jacked him hard. Four or five pulls on the man's penis did the trick, and with a quiet grunt Jack released his seed onto the file boxes in front of him. Ianto milked Jack for all he could give, and then nearing his own threshold, he gripped Jack's hips with both of his hands and just _drilled_ the man, finally shooting his come into the confines of Jack's arse.

The silence for the next few moments was broken only by the men's heavy breathing as they recovered from their climaxes and the physical exertion. Ianto's sluggish thoughts were rapidly crystallizing, and he realized what they'd just done. Never before had Jack let Ianto top. Suddenly finding himself feeling rather stunned, Ianto pulled out of the Captain's arse and stared for a moment as the man's hole slowly winked itself shut and Ianto's semen started to dribble down the inside of Jack's thigh.

Clearing his throat, Ianto started to speak, but Jack, pulling his trousers and briefs up, straightened and shot a glare over his shoulder at the younger man that struck him silent. Ianto focused on tucking himself away again before he took the chance of looking at the Captain.

Jack, turning and smirking at Ianto in a way that made the younger man's stomach flip uncomfortably, reached over and grabbed the file he'd shoved aside and tucked it under his arm. "Ianto, you'll never see this file again. Do not look for it, do not talk to the others about it, do not talk to _me_ about it. You never saw it. Is that clear?"

Ianto cleared his throat. "As crystal, sir."

"Good. Now go home."

Ianto, his mind swirling with all that he had glimpsed, and all that they'd done, did as he was told.

*****

*ten months, 9 days 8 hours and 42 minutes in*

Ianto drew the greatcoat up to his face and breathed in a great breath the lingering smell of the Captain, and was filled with regret.

*****

*ten months, 11 days 4 hours and 32 minutes in*

Jack's tongue searched Ianto's mouth, seeking and finding all the nooks and crannies that it had known in a previous life. All was silent but for the sound of their lips. Ianto had begun to understand, and it was a good place to be.

*****

*ten months, 11 days, 5 hours and 16 minutes in*

A buoyant Ianto returned with the others, handing an extra cup of coffee to Gwen and looked around the Hub, his mind focused on one single thing. "Where's Jack?"

*****

End


End file.
